1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a conversation system such as a chat system in which a plurality of terminal apparatuses execute a conversation based on characters under the transfer by a server apparatus through a network.
2. Related Background Art
FIG. 1 shows a construction of a conventional conversation system. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional conversation system 200 includes a network 230, a server apparatus 210 connected to the network 230, and a plurality of terminal apparatuses 220A to 220C connected to the network 230. In the conversation system 200, for example, the terminal apparatus 220A transmits message data 300 including a message as utterance formed by the terminal apparatus 220A with respect to a subject of conversation, for example, with respect to travel to the server apparatus 210 through the network 230. The server apparatus 210 transfers the message data 300 to all of the terminal apparatuses 220A to 220C, that is, performs a broadcast transmission. By repeating such a transfer of the message data, the conversation regarding the travel progresses and the progress of the conversation is displayed to display units (not shown) provided for the terminal apparatuses 220A to 220C.
FIG. 2 shows a picture plane which is displayed on the display unit of the terminal apparatus. A picture plane 400 of the display unit has a conversation window 410. The conversation window 410 displays the progress of the conversation, more specifically, a transmission time as a time when the message data has been transmitted, the name of a person who transmitted the message data, and the contents of the message data. In addition to the conversation window 410, the picture plane 400 has an input window 420 for displaying characters which are inputted from an input unit (not shown) such as keyboard, mouse, or the like; a participant list 430 for displaying the names of the persons who participate in the conversation; and a participation possible person list 440 for displaying the names of the persons who can participate in the conversation.
In the conventional conversation system, however, for example, even if the person who can understand only English intends to participate in the conversation in which only the utterance in Japanese is permitted, since the whole conversation progresses in Japanese as shown in FIG. 2, there is a problem such that the person who can understand only English cannot participate in the conversation based on Japanese.